Centaurus: The Oneshots
by Meye
Summary: *Contains SPOILERS for Centaurus* Compilation of oneshots from Centaurus, including deleted scenes and extra scenes. Multiple pairings. Rated M, but not all oneshots have mature content.
1. Extra 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _Here is the first of the Centaurus: Oneshots. The length of each oneshot will vary. I will post 2 oneshots per week, Wednesday and Saturday._

* * *

**Extra 1**

_Athena meets Damon for the first time in 1865..._

She hated this place and this time. They kept looking at her like she was some garbage. Why had she followed Cleatus here instead of letting Deena come? Aw yes, she was the strongest of the two and Dee would be detected as a vampire.

Mystic Fall, what a boring place. Full of vampires and werewolves. They would only stay for two weeks; if they couldn't find the moonstone by the end of that time, they would leave. The Founders Council were preparing something and they didn't want to be in the middle of this.

The first few days they had been in Mystic Fall, people had been shocked to see a colored woman looking so rich. Cleatus disguised as a certain Baron de Latour had explain to the ones who had dare asking, that Odelle was a young girl he had found on the street in Paris. She was, apparently, the illegitimate daughter of an important Frenchman and his servant. Once the story was out, people started to talk to her.

She was just getting out of a store, a wrapped dress in hands, when she bumped into someone.

"I am so sorry." she said picking up her package from the ground and looking up.

"It is alright young lady." said a gentle female voice.

Athena looked up and it took her everything that she had not to gasp; Pearl. What the hell was she doing here?

"Thank you Milady." she replied to the Vampire and went on her way.

Good thing Cleatus had thought of changing his appearance. This had not been part of the plan, they would have to be more careful.

She stopped at a street corner and waited for Cleatus. She looked at everyone; how could they be so clueless… She smiled at those who looked at her, men were such pigs sometimes. She heard someone laughing and turned around to look across the street.

Two young men were talking together and she was ensnared. The youngest turned his head and saw her looking. She blushed, but he smiled gently at her and nodded. The other one had probably been intrigued by it and looked in her direction; she was too embarrassed and looked away before he had a good look at her.

"They are Stefan and Damon Salvatore," said a voice close to her ear.

She jumped panicking before realizing it was Cleatus.

"Which one is who?"

"The one you have interest in is Damon, he's the oldest one. They will both be at the Masquerade."

She gave a tiny smile.

"Aren't you happy about it?"

"Pearl is here."

"What?" he exclaimed.

"Do you think she's after the Moonstone?"

"Every Vampire is after the Moonstone. But if Pearl is here, that means her daughter is too, and who knows whom. Damn it, I should have looked more carefully before coming here."

…

Lots of men had filled her Dance Card, but she wanted to dance with Damon. She had been surprised to see Stefan asking Cleatus to dance with her. Talking about the man, he was coming for his dance.

"Good evening Milady. May I have this dance?"

"It will be my honour."

They both bow to each other gracefully and started to dance. He was beautiful, she couldn't deny it, but there was something about Damon that she couldn't get out of her mind.

"How long will you stay in Mystic Fall?" he asked politely.

"Not long. My father only came here to give me some free time since we travel so much."

"Mm! I hope you are enjoying your stay so far. I was told you were a fine lady and your father a good man. It would have been nice to have you around longer."

"Thank you Mister Salvatore."

"Please, call me Stefan."

"Thank you Stefan."

"Curiosity is getting the best of me, and I must ask; did you dance with the one you wanted to dance with tonight."

"Such indiscretion from a fine young man." she replied smiling.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to be rude."

"I am not taking any offence in your inquiry. I do not mind answering. Your older brother, Damon, seems like a fine dancer, but sadly he hasn't come to me for a dance. But no worries, I am quite happy to dance with you."

They kept talking until the end of the song. A small shivered went through her when she saw who was next; Lockwood. Cleatus had confirmed earlier that they were the werewolves they had heard about. She didn't mind that, but she couldn't stand the way he kept looking at her. The song seemed to go on forever.

"Excuse me Mister Lockwood. I believe it is my dance now."

"Y-Yes. Of course! Thank you again for your time Miss de LaTour."

She smiled and turned toward her next partner and gasped.

"Something wrong Milady?" asked Damon worriedly.

"No. I'm sorry. I am surprised to see you."

"Really? My brother mentioned that you would love a dance with me." he said placing his arms before starting to dance.

"I did not think he would act on it. My apologies. Thank you for dancing with me."

At first, she though he was embarrassed and avoid looking at her. Then by the middle of the dance, she realized he was looking at something across the room. She followed his gaze and froze. No, she couldn't be here, this was getting from bad to worst. And the way he looked at her… Damn her!

"Are you okay Milady?" asked a concerned Damon.

She smiled as best as she could.

"I do not feel well, would you be a gentleman and fetch my father, please?"

"Of course!"

He came back with Cleatus.

"What is wrong Odelle?"

"I am sorry father, but I'm feeling sick and if it is possible, I would like to retire earlier."

Cleatus saw that something had happened and it seemed really important.

"Thank you young man for taking care of her."

"I didn't do anything."

"You could have left her there to her fate."

"I would never do such a thing."

"Thank you. Odelle, we will leave. I will just bid my farewell to our host. Mister Salvatore, can you stay with her until I get back?"

"Yes Baron de LaTour."

They sat beside each other. She could see him looking at her. She was dancing with Stefan, but looked from time to time at Damon to give him small smiles. She was playing with them, both of them. Once again using her deception to get something, but what was it this time.

If it wasn't for Centaurus, she would have exposed her as a vampire right away and made sure that she would have been killed.

"You look pained," said Damon to her gently.

"A heart can be broken so easily, but with time everything heals." she saw Cleatus coming toward them. "I hope that one day, we'll be able to meet under better circumstances. Thank you again for the dance Damon."

"It was a pleasure Milady." he was confused by her answer, but kept quiet.

"Aw! There you are." he gave a nod to Damon, took Odelle by the arm and they left.

Once inside their private room he looked at her worriedly.

"What happened?"

"Petrova."

"WHAT?" he yelled in shock.

"The Salvatores are her new playthings."

"I am so sorry Odelle."

"We will have to leave soon Cleatus. Something important is happening; Lockwood kept bragging about it."

"You will leave the Salvatore behind?"

"I cannot jeopardize our mission Cleatus. The moment they fell for her, their fate was sealed. I can only hope for Damon to survive until our next meeting. He won't remember me by then…"

…

When they finally left, Athena had been heartbroken, but she knew that if it was meant to be, their path would cross again. She was a patient girl…

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you've enjoyed! Please review! ^3^ Thank you for reading! Next one... is Cleatus/Lucy centric._


	2. Extra 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _Mmmm stuff! XD Also thank you very much to xoxobianca13._

* * *

**Extra 2**

_How Lucy Bennett met Cleatus..._

She was getting frustrated, she was a powerful witch and what was she doing; helping some random vampires to gain more power. She couldn't blame anyone but herself for the situation she was in.

It had been her choice to rebel against her family, learning more about the Dark Arts and hanging out with the wrong kind of people. That was what had put her in danger the first time, 2 years and a half ago. She was now indebted of her 'friend' Katherine.

She was 30 minutes late, damn it. She entered the Night Lounge and went straight for the bar.

"Hey there gorgeous!" flirted the bartender.

"Hi!" she smiled back at him. "I know you see a lot of people in a night, but did you see by any chance a guy about my height with neon blue hair coming in."

"Yes, I did. Quite hard to miss, actually. A friend of yours?"

"You could say that."

"Well sorry, he left earlier, maybe 15 minutes ago."

"Crap!"

"Aw! But your other friend came back though!"

"Other friend?" she asked curiously.

"Yes, the guy over there." he pointed at the left corner where a man was sipping white wine on a black and turquoise loveseat chaise lounge.

The man seemed tall with large square shoulders. He looked to be in his late thirties. He had shoulder length dirty blond hair and a short beard.

"I don't know that guy!"

"Well he was with your neon blue head dude when he left. Maybe you should talk to him."

"Thanks darling! Can I get a Cosmo?"

"Or course!" he prepared the drink and gave it to her. "On the house!"

She went to the mystery man.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked casually pointing at one of the two chairs in front of the man.

"Help yourself." he replied smiling.

She sat down and put her glass on the small table between them. The man was gorgeous, she had to give him that.

"So, you're friend with Marcus?" she asked bluntly.

"My! My! My! Aren't people rude these days."

"Sorry, but I was supposed to meet him."

"Really? What for?"

"None of your business!"

Out of nowhere, he grabbed her by the nape and pulled her closer.

"It is my business when I've been trying to track down certain people and Marcus was running away from me. It is also my business when a Bennett witch is meeting with one of the worst vampire I've ever met since the Originals."

She gasped. "How do you know me? Are you a warlock? I'm feeling such a powerful energy coming from you, it's intoxicating!"

"All Bennett witches have the same magical aura around them and I'm not a warlock."

"Where is Marcus?"

"Dead. Anyway, he was about to kill you. The wine I'm drinking was meant for you and there is Rohypnol in it. Lucky for me, it doesn't affect me at all."

"The bastard!"

"So, will I ever get your name?"

"Why should I give it to you?"

"You really are rude, is that a Bennett trait or what? I just saved your life."

"It's Lucy. Can you let go of me now?"

"Of course!" he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Nice to meet you Lucy, I'm Cleatus. Can I have this dance?"

"You're kidding right?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"Why not?"

They went on the dance floor and she was surprised went he took her by the waist and brought her close to him. After less than a song, he was even more forward and his hand went down to grab her ass. He put his free arm around her neck like a hook keeping her close to him. She felt a jolt of power going through her and saw his grey eyes flashing silver for a fraction of second.

"What are you doing to me?"

"I'm just connecting our magic together, ride it with me Lucy Bennett…" he said in a husky voice against her lips.

She abandoned herself to the feeling closing her eyes and grinded against him to the beat…

…

They had dance together till the end and he had dropped her off at her hotel and left.

That had been six months ago and she still couldn't forget the mysterious Cleatus. She should have invited him in her room, but she hadn't dared to push her luck.

"Hey Bennett, are you listening?" asked the man beside her.

"Sorry I was thinking about something, care to repeat that?"

"Will you be able to make the rings?"

"Yes, of course, but I need the stones. Find me three stones and the cash, and it's a done deal."

The three vampires smiled at each other and nodded at her.

"So lets meet in four da…" the witch was cut short when the motel room's door was burst open.

It took less than a minute, and the three vampires lay on the floor, a spike through their heart. She looked up and saw a strawberry blond petite woman; obviously a vampire.

"Your powers aren't working on me witch!" replied the vampire getting angry when she felt the pressure against her heart.

"Leave her be Deena, she's… a friend." said a deep rich voice from outside the room.

"Who's there?" she asked panicking, but gasped when she saw whom the voice belonged to.

Cleatus entered the room slowly.

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Lucy, you are still hanging around bad people. I'm disappointed in you."

"Are we done Cleatus?" asked Deena annoyed.

"Yes we are." he said turning around to leave.

"Wait! Cleatus…"

He looked at Deena. "Go back! I'll see you later."

She nodded and ran out, leaving them alone.

"What is it?"

"Can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Anything. Though, not here, this isn't were I crash. I have a room in an hotel."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Are you offering me something?"

"What are we going to do about this mess?" she asked avoiding his answer.

He let it slip. "Someone is coming to clean it up. Lets go!"

He followed her and they upped in her car, driving to the hotel. Once inside her rented room, she took his coat and he went to sit on one of the sofa.

"Glass of wine?" she asked.

"Why not."

They drank in silence for a while.

"So Lucy, what do you want with me?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do."

She gasped when she felt his energy flowing through her. He sat there sipping his glass of wine, looking at her with mirth in his eyes. Her whole body was hot and pulsing with his power. He put the glass down and stood up.

"I think we're done here."

"Cleatus!"

He sighed. "Lucy, I'm a very patient man, but for some things, I have no patient at all. If you want something from me say it out loud."

"I…"

"Fine." he said exasperated. With a swift of his hand he stood naked in front of her, his clothes on the floor beside him. "This is your last chance."

She took a deep breath and came to him. He pulled her closer, a hand at the bottom of her back and he kissed her sensually. He took her in his, brought her to the bed and laid her on it.

She started to fumble with her clothes frantically, but he stopped her.

"No. Let me… Slow…"

One by one and so slowly he undid her shirt's buttons. When he was done, he lift her upper body and removed the garment. Then he removed her bra.

"Gorgeous…" he breathed against her breast.

He removed her boots, then her socks and her pants. He looked back at her.

"Protection?"

"In the drawer…"

"Good." he said taking what he needed and laying it not too far from reach.

He caressed her hair, then let his hand travelled down her body slowly, until he reached her lace g-string. He pushed the underwear aside and inserted two fingers inside moving them gently.

She bit her lips, swallowing her moan.

"Don't. Tonight, you are my piano and I want you do give me your symphony." he murmured against her ear.

"Oh God…"

"Do you want me to set you on fire Lucy?"

"Yes… anything…"

He took her hand in his free one and opened the connection between them. Her whole body arched. He bent down and started to lick and bit her nipples. He inserted a third fingers touching that sweet spot that drove her crazy.

"Cleatus… I… I need more…"

"Not yet." he replied huskily pulling out his fingers and removing her g-string.

He let go of her hand and went between her thighs. He put two pillows under her lower body. Then he laid on his stomach and put one arm around her thigh to hold her down. He stretched his free arm to take her hand in his, opening the connection again.

He let his tongue slide from her knee up to her inner thigh. He started to lick and kiss her clit, then went lower to push his tongue inside her, tasting the witch for the first time.

"Oh… Are… you an… Incubus or what? Aah! Cleatus…" she moaned loudly.

"Thank you for the compliment dear, but no, I'm not an Incubus." he laugh lightly before going back to his delicious task.

She caressed his hair with her free hand, pulling at them from time to time. He knew every moves to push her, spiralling down into a lustful bliss.

"Cleatus… Cleatus… I'm…" she screamed coming.

He licked his way up to her mouth and kissed her passionately.

"More?"

"Yes!"

He went back on his knees between her thighs and slipped on the condom before pulling her to him. The sudden move caught her by surprise and she gasped when she impaled herself on his erection in the process.

"Cleatusss…"

He took her legs and put them around his waist. She embraced his neck tightly. He grabbed her by the hips and moved her up and down.

"Cleatus… Oh God! You're killing me… So good…"

"Ride the magic with me Lucy…" he licked her from the middle of her collarbones to her mouth and sucked on her tongue. "That's it, take me all inside of you…" he groaned against her lips.

She threw her head behind, opening her mouth in a silent scream as she came for the second time.

"So soon dear?" he smiled at her devilishly.

He laid her on her back and pushed one of her legs against her upper body. He started to pound inside of her, making the witch trash in pleasure.

"I… Oh…" she scratched his back with her nails leaving red marks.

He kept hitting that spot that made her see stars. Her whole body arched and she came her warm channel clamming down on his erection, which sent him over the edge. He kept giving hard thrusts until he had rode his orgasm.

They were both glistering with perspiration, breathing hard as he let himself fall beside her. Lucy removed the condom and cleaned him off with her mouth.

"Mm…" he groaned appreciatively.

She laid her head on his chest when she was done.

…

They had taken a shower afterward and he had taken her again, against the tile wall. The next morning, she had found a single white Calla Lily and a Celtic pendant lying on the bed beside her with a note from him.

_~ Lucy, I'm truly sorry, but I had an emergency. Please, don't think I didn't want to stay with you longer. You were magnificent and I can't wait to have you in my bed. This said, I took the liberty to put my phone number in your phone and took yours at the same time. Please try to stay out of trouble until our next meeting. Take care. – Cleatus ~_

Two years had passed since the first time they had slept together. During that time, they had met randomly when they happened to be in the same city. She had learned that the pendant was a powerful protection against foes and magic backslash. She still didn't know what he was really trying to do will all those vampire killings, but she knew that one-day, he would tell her.

She hadn't been able to look at another man since him. He was gorgeous, intelligent, powerful, caring and an amazing lover. And she couldn't deny her feelings for him anymore.

Her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Well, hello Lucy! How have you been darling?" asked the woman on the other side.

"Katherine." she stated.

"I need you to come to Mystic Fall and do something for me."

"When?"

"In four days."

"Okay."

"See you later my friend." she hung up.

This was her last job. She couldn't keep doing it. She had to get out of this circle, but how…

…

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope you've enjoyed it! Pretty please review! To channel Infrena; Reviews to me are like catching Damon while he's baking cookies, wearing only an apron! ^3^ Thank you for reading! Next one... Katherine! See you on Saturday!_


	3. Deleted Scene 1

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _Small warning, violence and a little torture! XD_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 1**

_Katherine's death..._

Cleatus, Deena and Athena were standing close to the whole where the tomb was hidden. For decades she had waited this moment. Someone had finally outmatched Katherine. And what poetic justice it had been to be done by her boys and Lucy Bennett.

"Are you ready?" asked Cleatus.

"Yes." she replied shifting into Calix.

Calix… the one she was avenging today. Her last Shape-shifter friend and protégée killed by the Pretova girl. She would pay for making the Salvatore suffer and everything she had done…

"Dee, stay up here and wait until it's done before coming down. You will be the one lying to the witch if needed." said Calix.

"Make her scream! If I can't be there, I need to hear her suffer!"

"Promise!" finished Calix before putting her hood back on following Cleatus down the stairs.

He moved is hand to the side and the door followed its motion revealing Katherine.

"Master!" she said half scared half relieved.

Cleatus lifted his head just enough to reveal his sneer.

"Not yet Katarzyna…"

Katherine panicked stepping back from the opening shacking her head in disbelief.

"No, it's impossible… You can't…"

"Did you really think that you could escape us, child?" cut in Athena with her own voice. "It was so nice of Elijah to tell us that you were here…"

"My master will avenge me!"

And that's when he saw it, lying on the ground beside the frantic vampire. The moonstone, it was finally theirs. He went into the tomb to pick up and went back outside.

"Aw! The famous moonstone, now we can proceed..."

The vampire felt it as soon as it came down, the wards holding her in the tomb. She tried to escape, but to no avail. So soon, the two figures had caught up with her.

"Stefan!" she screamed.

And then, darkness…

She woke up with a start looking around frantically. She was sitting on the ground like nothing had happened. Such a horrible nightmare.

"I would never kill you that fast and without pain Katherine."

She looked around and saw her, the Shape-shifter she had killed so many years ago. She tried to stand up, but realized that she couldn't move from where she was.

"Oh! Don't even try. You will have to listen to everything that I have to say before I kill you."

"I killed you."

"Yes you did. But even if I wasn't careful, you should have been more careful yourself and made sure I was completely dead before leaving. Your name is so well known. I wrote _Pretova_ with my blood before dying. A message for my guardian to see."

"N-No…"

"My name is Calix, but you didn't stop to ask me that didn't you?"

"Who are you?"

She turned into Odelle.

"We've crossed path before, in Mystic Fall, back in the days when Damon and Stefan where still human."

"The rich girl, Odelle…"

"Odelle de LaTour. You remembered me."

"BORING!" they heard a girl yelling from outside.

"Who was that?" asked Katherine.

"Someone who reminded me what I was supposed to do!" she stood up and went closer to Katherine before shifting into a man.

Katherine wailed in pain when she felt all the bones in her legs being broken one by one. It was pure agony.

"Now, much better." said the man squatting in front of Katherine. "Let me explain what will happen and what happened. All the Originals will be gone by the time we come back to Mystic Fall. And thanks to the moonstone we will kill Klaus once and for all. But above everything, I will have Damon Salvatore by the end of it."

"I should have known that one of them was involved."

"Isn't it always the case? Know this Katherine, I will rejoice in your death, you could have been amazing, but you let Klaus and all the others turn your heart into stone. If only you hadn't killed Calix, I would have forgiven you and you would have been freed at the end of it all. But see this, as an end to the running away. Any last comment before I kill you?"

"Can I see the real you?"

"No. I can't let you see me before him. Anything else?"

"Do you really love Damon?"

"As surprisingly as it sounds, yes I do. I've been observing him through the years from the shadow. So much darkness around him, but such a good heart. It's our time now. And I know you won't ask it, but I would never hurt Stefan on purpose. The brother you've always favoured. He will be happy with Elena, I hope anyway. Lucky for me, Stefan won't remember me; he tries so much to suppress his memories of that time. My face will be a blur to him."

Katherine didn't have time to say anything else, only a gasp as her head was severed from her body. The man took the body and the head in his arms and went out of the tomb with them. He put the head on the side and removed Katherine's necklace. He then waved his hand above the dead vampire. Flame aroused. He went back up the stairs to join Dee and Cleatus.

"Zeus?" exclaimed Deena. "Wow, you rarely use that form."

"I know, but I needed the power to kill her without using Sapphire." Zeus said turning back to Sapphire. "Now we can go down."

Cleatus extinguished the fire and the three of them smiled at the half burned vampire.

"She's dead, that's for sure!" said Dee before laughing. She took the head in her hand. "We should send a warming gift to the Salvatore."

"Good idea! I'll write a note with it, it's about time they do something about anyone getting inside their house." replied Sapphire.

She shifted back to herself and took both the moonstone and the necklace. She wrote a quick note and gave it to Dee.

"I will hide these." she ran off, leaving Dee and Cleatus alone.

"And so, it begins…" said Deena smiling.

…

* * *

******A/N:** _Hope you had fun reading! Reviews to me are like catching Damon while he's baking cookies, wearing only an apron! ^3^ I REALLY love them! LoL Thank you for reading! Next one... A Bonnie drabble! See you on Wednesday!_


	4. Deleted Scene 2

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes: **_Just a drabble!_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 2**

_Bonnie hides what she was given by Cleatus..._

"_Thank you Cleatus."_

"_We will see each other again, Miss Bennett, and I must say, I'm sorry."_

"_Sorry for what?"_

"_This." he finished sending her a wave of energy that knocked her out._

She woke up with a start, she was sitting on the ground back against a tree.

"What the…" she made sure she wasn't missing anything and ran to her car. The sun was coming down and this wasn't the safest place.

…

Jeremy was passing by the door when she came in.

"Hey, where were you?"

"Sorry, I needed some time alone. This house is so crowded." Perfect lie.

"Yes, I understand." he smiled at her, moving a lock of hair from her eyes. He saw her shrug slightly away from his touch. "We received another letter from the person who sent Katherine's head. The gang is meeting in the library, you're coming?"

"I'll meet you there, I just want to change."

"Okay."

She went to her room and locked the door behind her. She closed the curtains; she couldn't risk getting caught. The pendant was beautiful. It was a simple gold Celtic protection pendant with a malachite at its center. This gem was to protect its carrier. She could easily say that she had bought it.

As for the book, she concentrated asking the elements to show her the perfect hiding place. She felt a pull toward the bottom of the small chest of drawers close to the window and went to it. She looked at the last drawer and after a few minutes, she found an hidden compartment in it. She laid the book there.

"Great!"

She changed hastily and went to the library.

…

* * *

******A/N: **_I know it was short, but I did mentioned it! XD Next one will be short too, but clearly more intense. Reviews to me are like a naked and waiting Damon on my bed... Feels like paradise! ^3^ Thank you for reading! Next one... What happens when Cleatus is a bad bad boy... See you on Saturday!_


	5. Deleted Scene 3

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes: **_Just a drabble!_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 3**

_Athena and Cleatus fight (After his first confrontation with Damon)_

"_Good night Odelle." he replied taking off._

As soon as he was gone, she scowled. She closed the door and locked it before shifting into air and escaping through the bathroom window. In a few seconds she was back at the house where Dee and Cleatus where sitting quietly. She transformed back into Sapphire.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND CLEATUS?" she yelled at him.

"He threatened me…" he responded calmly.

"You have got to be kidding me! He's a baby and has anger management problem; do you really think he was going to react differently?"

"You are blinded by your love for him. He deserved it!"

In an instant he was blasted across the room, but was able to stop himself before hitting the wall.

"Athena… come on!" tried to reason Dee with the Shape-shifter.

Cleatus kept quiet, but Sapphire growled at her looking murderous.

"Okay… Dee, mind your own business! I get it!" she said holding her hands in defeat.

It was enough for Sapphire to back down.

"Be lucky that she was there Cleatus. I love you like a father, but don't ever dare to attack Damon for no good reason ever again."

"Are we done?"

"Yes we are." she spitted back at him before shifting into air and going back to Mystic Fall.

Dee looked at Cleatus and shook her head.

"Are you suicidal or what? You know how she feels about the baby Vamp! This is the last time I intervene in your favour Cleatus. She could have killed me. You know as much as I do that Damon is Sapphire's mate. Attacking him makes both Athena and her vampire form angry. That was pretty reckless of you."

"I know, but that man gets under my skin. I'm sorry."

"You tell that to her, not me hon!" she gave him a peck on the cheek. "Nighty night!"

"Good night dear."

He sighed. He could feel the headache coming around. Tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

…

* * *

******A/N:** _That is what I called a quickie! LoL Don't be mad! I did mentioned at the beginning that there would be short ones. But to make you smile, next one will have some Damon/Odelle loving! :D Reviews to me are like having Damon, King Leonidas and Steve McGarrett in my personal harem! They make me hot... errr I mean happy! LoL ^3^ Thank you for reading! See you on Wednesday!_


	6. Deleted Scene 4

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _Mature stuff and a drabble! XD_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 4**

_Damon shows Odelle the Boarding House..._

By the time he put her down she was laughing.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Okay? I feel amazing! This is so much fun! It's official, Vampire transportation is exciting!"

He smirked at her response and opened the door.

"Welcome to the Boarding house!" he said showing her inside.

She stepped in and looked around.

"It's beautiful. So elegant and welcoming, I love it!"

He took her hand in his. "Come on!"

He practically ran to show her around the house.

"Damon, slow down!" she laughed.

He opened a door. "This is my lil brother's bedroom; wanna make out on his bed?"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear anything!"

"It will be fun!" he replied pulling at her hand lightly.

"I can't."

He pouted. "Why?"

"I seriously can't imagine myself in his bed. I would have problem concentrating on you. Stefan does smell pretty good."

Damon growled and she found herself pined to the wall.

"What did you say about my brother?"

"Two can play the game Damon. I won't be use to annoy Stefan. He is my student and that would be inappropriate." she stood her ground against him.

"Damn you're hot when you're angry!" he said before kissing her deeply. "You still have one room to see."

"That just sounded so corny!"

He gave her his best devilish smile, the one that he knew would make her knees buckled. He took her in his arms and ran to his room. He undressed both of them as fast as he could and pushed her on his bed.

"You brute!" she said playfully.

He joined her on the bed and laid over her.

"I feel playful too right now." he replied eyebrows going up and down.

He let his hand travelled from her neck slowly to her inner thighs. He teased her opening before inserting two fingers. Odelle bit her lips to stop herself from moaning out loud.

"I can assure you, we are alone in the house." he kept pumping his fingers increasing the pace. "Do you want me Odelle? Do you want more?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Mm… not enough!"

He kept teasing her with his skilful fingers.

"Damon… Please…"

He flipped them around so that he was now lying on his back with her on top of him.

"Ride me." he growled sexily.

She took his engorged cock in her hand and placed it at her entrance, before pushing down. She moaned once it was all in. She put both hands on his torso and started to move her hips up and down. Chanting his name louder and louder as his erection's head kept hitting her sweet spot.

"Beautiful…" he whispered.

She put her arms behind her, lying her hands on his thighs and picked up the pace, ridding him more frantically.

"Nnh… Damon…"

The vampire lifted his upper body to have a better look at Odelle. He put his arms around her waist helping her to move faster.

She screamed his name and came hard, her head falling on his shoulder. She held on to him tightly, soft whimpers escaping her mouth as he kept plunging up into her. After a few hard thrusts, he came inside, growling.

"Bite me Damon…"

And he did.

…

Afterward, they had taken a shower, dressed up and gone back downstairs to talk.

* * *

******A/N:** _This is a scene that I was kinda sad to find myself unable to write while I was doing Centaurus. It was a good way to show Odelle spirit and that, just like Sapphire, she didn't take any crap Damon would send at her. LoL :D Reviews to me are like having Damon, King Leonidas and Steve McGarrett in my personal harem! They make me hot... errr I mean happy! LoL ^3^ Thank you for reading! And as River Song would say "No speak preview!" for next week :p See you on Saturday! _


	7. Deleted Scene 5

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _Questions and answers... Drabble! XD_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 5**

_The gang's reaction to the Shape-shifter after Damon and Athena's departure..._

The Shape-shifter met Damon at the front door. They took his car and left for her house.

Once they were gone, everyone turned to Cleatus.

"Or dear, here comes the drilling!" said Dee. "Can we sit, at least?"

They went to the living room and sit down.

"Ask." said Cleatus.

"I don't know if I want to punch you or thank you right now… I'm just speechless." replied Alaric.

Dee laughed at that and winked at the professor.

"So, a Shape-shifter…" said Stefan. "We are discovering more and more these days. A few month ago we didn't even know Werewolves existed and now Shape-shifters… That means that each time we've felt a breeze or the wind out of nowhere; that was her?"

"Yes, the time I attacked Damon and it felt like a tornado had entered the house… Well, that was her getting really mad at me!" said the druid smiling.

"So she's like this other person that we'll have to know again?" asked Elena.

"Not really." answered Dee. "Different body same mind. Some straits of her personally will change when she shifts, but she is mostly the same person. Odelle and Sapphire are for me the ones that acts the most like her. Though she isn't a bitch like Sapphire!" she finished laughing out loud.

"So Athena is like Odelle?" said Elena.

"No hon, it's the other way around; Odelle is like Athena. I'm happy for her that the truth is out. She hated playing you like that. She is the conscience of our little trio that one. If she hadn't heard me, I would probably be dead by now. I can't ever thank her enough. She's my best friend and I would sacrifice myself if it meant repaying my dept to her."

"So, what happens now?" said Tyler.

"We plan Klaus arrival as best as we can. I will work with Bonnie to increase her magical abilities, while Deena will help you train. Athena will do all she can to help, but I think I'll let her have a break with Damon for now; she deserve it." replied Cleatus.

"About that… How could you do that to her? I mean letting a vampire attack her; she could have died!" said Stefan his voice rising.

"She can't die that easily. Maybe one day she will explain it to you, but from what she told me, she's almost invincible. That's because her body will shift to air or water if she's about to die."

"Really?"

"Yep! But I do feel extremely guilty for the second attack. I was the one to pick him up and I'm just happy that I didn't have to see what she looked like. I could never have forgiven myself."

"Cleatus, is it normal that Odelle has always felt familiar to me?"

"Yes Stefan. She was right when she said that you wouldn't remember her because of your suppressed memories. You've dance with Odelle once. Back in 1865."

The vampire had a flash of a young sun-kissed lady across a street and then the same girl wearing a mask…

"The Masquerade… Odelle de LaTour." he said, his mind far away, back in time.

"Yes. I was under a disguised with her."

"Wow, so Athena met both of them in 1865?" exclaimed Bonnie.

"Yes. Katherine was very lucky at that time." though Cleatus out loud.

"Why?" asked Stefan intrigued.

"If we had known at that time that she had descendent, I think Athena would have killed her with her bare hands in the middle of the Masquerade."

"Because of Damon?"

"Yes, all because of your brother, young Salvatore."

"Does she love him that much?" asked Elena.

Cleatus raised an eyebrow at her and waited until he saw her discomfort. Then he smirked. "I think, Miss Gilbert, that this is very rude of you to ask. If you want the answer to that question, I highly recommend you to ask Athena herself."

"Cleatus, play nice." murmured Dee.

"Don't I always?"

They looked at each other and laughed.

"More questions?" asked Dee gently.

"Right now, I'm too shocked to think of anything!" replied Tyler.

The gang nodded in agreement. They split; some went back to the kitchen while other staid by the fire to talk some more. Stefan showed Cleatus and Dee their room so they could unpack. He still had more questions, but he would wait until he was alone with the Druid to ask them.

…

* * *

**********A/N:** _Another quickie! LoL Preview for the next one: After a certain Nightclub... :D Reviews to me are like having Damon, King Leonidas and Steve McGarrett in my personal harem! They make me hot... errr I mean happy! LoL ^3^ Thank you for reading! See you on Wednesday!_


	8. Deleted Scene 6

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _Mature stuff! Damon/Athena... XD OMG I am so sorry... It's like almost 5pm here and I just realized that it's Wednesday... I almost forgot to post... My bad! LoL_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 6**

_After the Nightclub scene..._

"Damon, I think you can slow down…" said Stefan anxiously.

"Hey! You all voted against my idea, well, live with it." snapped Damon back at him.

"You could have ran back to Mystic Fall," suggested Stefan.

"And let one of you drive my car? Never! Dee is so far ahead I can barely see her car. I'm sure no one is complaining in there!"

"He does have a point," replied Jeremy.

"Thanks for the support Gilbert, but I needed that earlier! Anyway except for Alaric, me going faster means all of us getting laid. So is anyone really complaining here? Though, I'm still not sure about you Stefan, is your lady giving you what you need?" he said smirking.

"Don't push it Damon." growled Stefan.

…

When they finally made it to the Boarding house, Damon sprinted to his bedroom and locked the door behind him. The room was empty, but Athena scent still lingered.

"Where are you?" he asked while undressing.

He felt a warm breeze against his bare skin and shivered.

"You are a kinky girl." he said smiling.

"Am I?" replied the Shape-shifter appearing naked on his bed.

Damon pounced on her and she laughed playfully while he kissed her.

"I hope you're ready for a very long night…" he murmured against her lips.

"I want you..."

Damon kissed her passionately.

He moved back a little bit before sitting, back pressed against the headboard and beckoned Athena to come closer.

"Come here beautiful and suck me!" he ordered.

Athena smiled at him before licking his erection from the base to the tip and then put the whole throbbing member in her mouth.

"Yess…That's it!" he groaned, starting to fuck her mouth aggressively.

Athena gave a deep moaned each time he pushed back in her mouth.

Damon was in heaven, but he wanted more. He raised her chin, and kissed her roughly. She was melting in his arms.

"Lie on your back and spread your legs!"

She did as he had asked. He went on his knees between her thighs, and inserted two fingers inside her. Then he curled them to touch her sweet spot.

"Damon…" she moaned, moving her hips to fuck herself on his fingers.

"God, you're beautiful when you lose it…"

He added two more fingers and her whole body arched. He kept pumping his fingers until she came.

"So good… I want you in me Damon… Now!" she commanded.

"Anything for you…" he replied lustfully, caressing his erection slowly before entering her with a smooth thrust.

"Yess…"

She looked into his eyes and smiled affectionately. He leaned down to lick her lips sensually and gave her light kisses. Finally, he began to move.

"You feel so good Athena…"

His movements soon became erratic and almost brutal. Athena just moaned louder, moving her hips up to meet his thrusts.

When her second orgasm hit her, it was mind-blowing and she blacked out.

She woke up ten minutes later to a smirking Damon.

"Did I faint?"

"Yes… Glad to know I'm that good."

"Shut up!" she replied hitting him playfully.

She stood up, but Damon grabbed her wrist before she could go anywhere.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Nowhere? No, really, I just want to take a shower."

He pulled her back on top of him.

"I did mentioned it would be a long night…" he said, rubbing his erection against her.

"Mm ..."

"I'm ready for Round 2!"

He put her on all four and entered her with a hard thrust. She fell on her forearms. And he started to fuck her at the same intensity as he had before.

"Dam… Damon… Oh god!" she screamed.

"Let it go…"

"Aah…" she moaned, biting the sheets.

…

He took her twice more, before finally taking a shower with her and settling back to bed.

…

It was about 11am, when Damon woke up. They had stopped around 5am. He groaned, but smiled as soon as he felt Athena's body underneath his. Half his body was laying over her. He nipped at her shoulder and a small moaned escaped her mouth.

"Morning…" she whispered.

"Stay here. Get some more sleep. I'll come back with breakfast."

"Mm… kinky and romantic… love that." she replied before falling back asleep.

Damon kissed her hair and put on a silk black pant, before going downstairs. He found Stefan cooking.

"Little brother mine." he said as a greeting.

"Hey Damon! I'm not going to ask you how was your night. Obviously, it was good."

"You have no idea." he replied smirking with his typical eyes movement.

"So, what did you thought of Elena's dress yesterday?"

Damon looked at him curiously.

"Am I supposed to say something in particular?" he answered confused.

"No, I'm just asking your opinion!"

"Why? Anyway, I seriously can't tell you what any of the girls were wearing yesterday…" he replied nonchalantly.

"Ah! Well my favourite, was Athena's dress."

"Mm!" he replied approving Stefan choice. "Cute sparkly silver dress. She was gorgeous in it."

"Damon?"

"What?"

"I'm happy for you." he said smiling gently at his brother.

"Err… Okay! Where is this coming from?"

"Nowhere." he replied, a knowing smile on his face.

"You are annoying me little brother."

"Here's yours and Athena's breakfasts!" he said putting two dishes on a tray.

"Thanks!" smiled Damon forgetting the subject.

He passed Elena on his way back to his room and just said a quick '_Hi_' before continuing on his way. Elena came in the kitchen and went to kiss Stefan before sitting on the counter close to him.

"Damon seems happy," she stated.

"And he is so head over hills in love with Athena. He just doesn't know it yet."

"I was thinking the same, but something seems to make you quite sure of it. What happened?"

"He doesn't know what you wore yesterday!"

"And?"

"Elena, my brother used to be fixated on you. But, the only dress he was able to describe was Athena's."

"Aw! That's so cute! I'm just so happy for them."

"Me too. I see less darkness around Damon these days. It's good to see him back. I'm not sure if we will ever be able to repair the rift between us, but, for now, I can't ask for more."

"She's good for him."

"That, she is!"

…

* * *

**********A/N:** _I love the scene at the end lol I should write more Damon/Stefan scenes in the sequel. If Damon/Bonnie is Bamon, Stefan/Elena is Stelena, Damon and Elena is Delana... What would Damon/Athena be? Dathena? Amon? Any suggestions? LOL ^3^ Thank you for reading! See you on Saturday! Fullmoon... :D_


	9. Deleted Scene 7

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _OMG I'm sooooo sorry. I woke up this morning and was like "Crap I forgot the chapter..."_ _Mature stuff! Damon/Athena... XD Oh and Loup, is prononced Looh, it's wolf in french._

* * *

**Deleted Scene 7**

_Loup spends a Full moon with Tyler..._

_~ June 25__th__ 2010 ~_

Tomorrow was the full moon and everyone at the Boarding house was fretting about it. Tyler had opened up to the gang and now, they were trying anything in their power to help him. Sadly, Cleatus couldn't do anything about it, but promised to find something.

Damon was out; he couldn't take all the noise. He was on his way to Athena's. He got out of his car and was surprised to see a big black dog on the porch.

"Okay, a dog! That is new." he said getting closer.

The dog growled lightly at him and he froze realizing that the dog was in fact a wolf. Was it already the full moon? Impossible it was tomorrow, everyone had said so.

"Nice wolf!" he said trying to calm the beast.

The wolf was midnight black, except for its left front paw, which was snow white. It scratched lightly at the porch and did a 360 before looking back at Damon, its tail waving frantically.

"Was it the dog comment that made you growl?" he said not believing he was asking a question to a wolf.

It growled again, but its tail never stopped moving. Damon didn't dare to come closer and he just fixed the beast for a couple of minutes. At one point, the wolf started to whine.

"You have got to be kidding me!" he said, as he got closer really slowly.

The wolf putted its ears down and bent his head in submission. When Damon finally stood beside it, the wolf liked his hand and he petted the animal's head gently.

"Okay, weirdest day ever!" he went inside and the wolf followed. Damon took a good look at it and that was when it hit him; the eyes. "Athena?" he asked shocked.

The wolf shifted back into his lover and she laughed.

"It was about time! You can be so clueless sometimes."

He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her closer.

"You really are incorrigible!" he whispered before kissing her deeply. "So, I'm guessing you will spend the night with Tyler?" he asked annoyed.

"Don't get jealous."

"I'm not!"

"Sorry, wrong word Mister Possessive!"

"Mm! Mm!" he replied smiling and kissed her again.

"It's hard to talk when you're kissing me…"

"Stop talking."

"You asked me a question!"

"Answer later then."

…

An hour later, they were in Damon's car on their way to the Boarding house.

"Let me get this straight; you will appear in wolf form in front of Tyler and see if he submits to you? What for?"

"I need to know who will be the Alpha before the full moon. If it happens to be me, which I think will be the case, Tyler won't need to be bind and will follow my lead. This also means that you could be with me if you wanted to."

"Not sure I feel comfortable about the whole 'dancing with the wolves' thing."

She laughed hard. "God I love you! You are so hilarious! But really Damon, if his wolf form sees you as my mate, he won't ever attack you even if I'm not around."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well, lets go meet the mutt."

"Damon!" she said in a warning tone.

"Fine! Fine! By the way, do you have a name in that form?"

"Yes, I'm a she-wolf named _Loup_."

"_Loup_? Like wolf in French?"

"Yes."

"Not really original if you ask me."

"Are we really going to argue about a name?"

They both laughed.

…

Tyler, Caroline and Stefan were sitting in the living room when Damon came in. They heard a low growl and jumped at the sound.

"What was that?" asked Stefan.

_Loup_ came through the front door walking like she owned the place. _That she-wolf had attitude_, though Damon and he smirked.

"What the hell Damon!" exclaimed Caroline. "You've brought a wolf with you? Are you out of your mind? Tyler are yo…"

She stopped when she saw Tyler looking at the wolf wide eyed.

"I can't… stop… herself," he said going to the wolf.

_Loup_ growled again and Tyler fell to his knees in front of it baring his neck to the beast.

"Tyler what are you doing?" asked Stefan worriedly.

"He's submitting to his Alpha," replied Damon smirking.

"What?" asked both Stefan and Caroline.

_Loup_ came forward and licked Tyler neck before nuzzling it. She stepped back and sit down, looking at him. Tyler could feel a sense of pride coming from the wolf and he didn't know why, but it made him happy.

"I'm feeling quite weird right now," said Tyler half dazed.

"Your Alpha can influence you." stated Damon.

"How do you suddenly know so much about werewolves Damon?" asked Stefan.

Damon stood beside _Loup_ and scratched her gently behind the ears. She waved her tail in response.

"The she-wolf is mine little brother. Her name is _Loup_, like wolf, but in French."

"Is that Athena?" asked Tyler.

"Aren't you the smart one today!" said Damon.

"Oh my god! It IS Athena!" Caroline clapped her hands together happily. "She's so pretty!"

Damon removed his hand from her head and she changed back to herself.

"You can stand up Tyler." she smiled at him.

"That was a really weird moment for me. Why did you do that?"

"I'll spend tomorrow night with you and since I'm Alpha, that means no ropes for you."

"But, I could hurt people!"

"Don't worry, you won't. This isn't the first time I've done this. As your Alpha, I will be able to put you down. Caroline, I'm sorry, but you can't be there this time."

"Are you going to be okay Tyler?" asked Caroline worriedly.

"I think I will." he smiled at her.

_~ June 26__th__ 2010 ~_

They were inside the Lockwood secret lair.

"Tyler the first thing you need to do is to calm down. The more adrenaline you have in your system the more it will hurt you. Lie on your back and take deep breaths and think about this as a gift. I know you see it as a curse, but in the beginning, it was a gift from the Sky. Thank it and it will help you in return." said Athena in a gentle voice. She turned to Damon. "Go outside and lock the door. Under no circumstance should you open that door. Nothing will happen to me, I promise Damon. I will scratch the door five times when it's okay to open. I need you to get away from it as soon as it's open. Tyler will try to attack you, but I will stop him."

"You are sure about that?"

"Yes."

He kissed her deeply, squeezing her ass and grinding against her.

"Guys, it's hard to concentrate with you going at it beside me!" said a clearly annoyed Tyler.

"Go!"

"Be careful." replied Damon before leaving.

Athena turned toward Tyler and sit cross-legged beside him.

"Tyler, when it starts, I know it hurts, but don't fight it, let the wolf take over, you have to accept this part of you and it will stop hurting you. Do you have any question before I shift?"

"Will it really get better?"

"If you follow what I said, yes."

It took another 15 minutes and Tyler felt the change coming. At first, he fought and screamed, but then he heard _Loup_ growling loudly at him and he remembered. He could feel it, the beast wailing to come out and he just let go. The transformation was different; it felt like having a cramp over his whole body, but nothing more; it also took only a few minutes for his body to fully change.

The wolf look up and recognized his Alpha and lay down on the floor to show its respect. _Loup_ howled happily and licked his ear before going to the door. She did as she had told Damon and he opened the door before running back up.

When both wolves came up, Tyler growled menacingly at Damon. He didn't have time to make a move before he felt _Loup_'s jaws around his neck. His Alpha was not happy with him and he whined. _Loup_ gave a firm bite without piercing the skin and let go.

She went to stand beside Damon and caressed her whole body against him before howling lowly. The wolf understood, the man was not an enemy, but his Alpha's mate. He would not hurt him.

_Loup_ started to jump back and forth excitedly. It was time to play.

Tyler felt like he was watching a movie. He couldn't really control his animal instincts, but having _Loup_ with him seemed to put down his rage.

_Loup_ started running in one direction and soon Damon was following her. She yelped at the wolf and he followed.

They ran like that most of the night. They made a quick stop to the lair and Damon took Tyler stuff before running back to Athena's house. Damon showed the younger wolf the guest room and helped him under the sheets. Less than 10 minutes later, Tyler was asleep and back to his human form.

Athena shifted back and both her and Damon went to her bathroom.

"Shower time!" she proposed.

"Yes, please, you smell REALLY bad."

She slapped him behind the head and he laughed. They took a long shower scrubbing each other to remove the wolf sent. Afterward, they went back to bed, both naked under the covers.

"Thank you." murmured Athena caressing his chest.

"Why?"

"You didn't have to help…"

"I know, but I wanted to help you."

She smiled. "Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Fuck me!" she growled biting his nipple lightly.

"Tyler?"

"Since when do you care? Anyway, he's passed out!"

He didn't reply in word. But the first think she knew, she was on all four and Damon was plunging inside of her.

"Yesss…" she screamed.

The last time it had been like that, was the first and only time he had slept with her as Sapphire. It was good to let it go sometimes.

His eyes blackened and he bit Athena's nape drawing blood. She moaned loudly and pushed back meeting his thrusts.

Suddenly, he stopped and got out of bed pulling her toward him. He pushed her face against the nearest wall.

"Damon?" she asked dazed with lust.

He lifted her up, one hand around her waist before bending her knees. He then put both hands under her knees putting her in a squat position against the wall.

"Beautiful…" he whispered before pounding into her.

She scratched her nails along the wall and kept moaning Damon's name like a prayer.

"Oh god… Damon…" her head bent backward and her mouth opened in a silent scream as she came.

That didn't stop the Vampire who kept going at it like a frantic animal. The bloodlust felt amazing and he couldn't deny it.

He came twice and gave her three more orgasms before letting go of her legs, but kept her pined against the wall.

He breathed deeply, willing his instinct to back down. He was exhausted. He could feel her warm channel quivering around him. He had never felt so sated in his life. He took her in his arms bridal style and brought her back to her bed. He ran to the bathroom to fetch a wet warm cloth to wipe her clean. He threw it on their pile of clothes and lay beside her.

"Good night my Damon…" she murmured against his chest barely awake.

"Sleep well…"

…

* * *

**************A/N:** _I miss Tyler on the TV Show, well the old cocky Tyler. LoL Preview for the next one: 4th of July... :D Reviews to me are like having Damon, Mason, Stefan, Tyler, Jeremy, Elijah and Klaus in a harem... One per day! How exciting! LoL ^3^ Thank you for reading! See you on Wednesday!_


	10. Deleted Scene 8

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _Naughty readers! :p_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 8**

_The gang reaction to Damon and Athena's union..._

_They all looked at the empty spot where the couple had been just few seconds ago._

"_Did anyone hear what Damon said?" asked Caroline curiously._

"_There was too much noise around I couldn't hear anything and I was the closest," replied Dee pouting._

"_I'm putting my bet on I love you" replied Jeremy. "I was with him before he went to her and he certainly looked like a man in love."_

_All the girls sighed happily and the men laughed at their attic._

Dee went to stand beside Cleatus. "Finally…"

"It was about time." he replied. "How is it going with your professor?"

She sighed. "I'm still trying to get his attention. But I'm getting there. At least, he talks to me now!"

"Patience Deena, he will come around, I promise, but only after Centaurus."

"Good to know."

Bonnie, Jeremy, Stefan and Elena were sitting at a small table talking.

"So you think he finally said it?" said Elena to her brother.

"Oh yes!" replied Jeremy. "Am I the only seeing some small changes in his attitude?"

"What do you mean?" asked Stefan.

"He's less snappy… Ok, he's still arrogant, cocky and mean, though."

Stefan laughed lightly. "That is probably why he loves her so much. He told me once that she found him beautiful for who he was. She really loves him the way he is. Yes, he's nice with her and all, but I think it's liberating for him to be himself with someone he cares about."

"But he is nicer." finally said Bonnie. "I'm not a Damon fan, but I can't deny that he's been… gentler. His ego is still way over the top and he still tries to hide that he cares, but he doesn't pretend anymore that everything is fine."

"We have to give Athena some credits though." pointed out Jeremy. "To be patient like that is impressive. And she was able to pass through his fortress. And whatever we say, I still don't know how she can handle him like that. When you can shut up Damon with a look, you are a god!" he finished laughing.

"She just understand him fully." said Elena, looking toward the house. "I think, each one of us wanted for him to be someone else, but with everything that he has been through… He could never go back."

"Mm…" agreed Bonnie. "She healed him."

"Guys I don't think they're coming back any time soon!" said the werewolf, joining them with Caroline.

"I think we all figured that one out!" replied Jeremy. "So man, your last transformation, how was it?"

"Surprisingly good. _Loup_, I mean Athena was there the whole time and the pain, was like a big cramp. I actually had fun. She was able to help me contain my rage. I have to say that the only bad thing was to wake up in a house reeking of sex. It was awful." he said his face scowling in disgust.

They all laughed.

"Was it that bad?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh yes! It felt like Damon had done a pissing contest while I was sleeping. When I woke up, I was really knocked down by the smell. I went in the kitchen, and saw Damon wearing not enough for my own taste. The smirk he gave me was… he's an ass!"

"Does it smell that bad?" asked Elena curious.

Caroline and Tyler looked at each other and blushed.

"What did I say?" exclaimed Elena.

"It's not that it smells bad per say…" explained Stefan uncomfortable. "It's more that the smell… well…"

"You libido skyrocket and you just want to fuck too!" cut in Deena.

Jeremy, Bonnie and Elena looked at her then at Stefan, Caroline and Tyler and broke out laughing at their faces.

"This is hilarious!" exclaimed Jeremy.

They kept chatting while Cleatus approached a silent Alaric who was cooking some stuff on the barbecue.

"I hope you will be able to get over her," said Cleatus startling Alaric.

"I have put a cross on her a long time ago," he answered not looking at the druid.

"Really? I could argue with you on that one. What about Deena?"

"She's a nice girl."

"A girl?" retorted Cleatus laughing. "A time will come when you'll see her for real."

"Will he make her happy?" asked Alaric, avoiding Dee's subject.

"As much as it pains me to admit it; yes, they will be amazing."

"Good."

Cleatus helped him with the food. They kept each other company in a comfortable silence.

* * *

_**********A/N:** __I was wondering if there was any Alaric/Athena(Odelle) fan? Weird question, I know LOL Cute!Fluff!Protective!Damon coming soon... See you on Saturday! :D_


	11. Deleted Scene 9

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _Drabble!_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 9**

_Damon tells the gang about his unborn son..._

Damon came down the stairs slowly. To be honest, he was still in shock. He was about to have a son. He felt like his life was playing in fast-forward. Half a year ago, he didn't have anything, and now, he had someone who he loved and loved him in return and a kid on the way.

"Is Athena going to be alright?" asked a concerned Deena.

Damon was startle by her voice and realized that he had walked in the living room where everyone, minus Cleatus and Stefan, was waiting.

"Y-yeah she will." he answered absently.

"Damon, snap out of it!" exclaimed Dee, shaking him.

He looked down at her and growled. She lifted her hands in surrender. She knew she could beat him in a matter of second, but she was an old vampire and had learned to smell feelings. Damon's growl was territorial and it would be a bad idea to piss him off.

The gang looked at her and she held her hand to stop them from moving.

It took a few minutes, but Damon came back to himself and looked at Dee.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I understand. Though, now I REALLY want to know what is wrong with my best friend."

"She's pregnant," he stated smiling at the petite vampire.

Everyone in the room was gobsmacked.

"She's with child?" asked Dee in shock.

"Yes, a boy."

"A boy? Oh my god, this is amazing! Only she could manage to get pregnant with a Vampire! This is… not good at all. What are we going to do about Klaus?"

She saw Damon's expression changed at the mention of Klaus and she regretted what she had said.

"Lets not think about that, ok?" she asked.

"Mm."

"Wow! I mean, congratulations Damon." said Elena coming toward him and gave him a hug.

One after the other they said their congrats to Damon. Alaric held his hand a little bit longer and gave him a look that meant; _take care of her_. Damon nodded. He went back to his bedroom half an hour later.

* * *

******************A/N:** _It was short... I know. :D Reviews to me are like having Damon, Mason, Stefan, Tyler, Jeremy, Elijah and Klaus in a harem... One per day! How exciting! LoL ^3^ Thank you for reading! See you on Wednesday!_**  
**


	12. Deleted Scene 10

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _No mature stuff you naughty readers! Actually... kinda depressing scene..._

* * *

**Deleted Scene 10**

_The gang goes back to the house with Lucy..._

_Then they heard a piercing wail and turned around to see Athena hitting the ground, shifting into waters before shifting back to herself. Damon was the first to crouch beside her. She was unconscious. The gang went to help him, but he looked at them eyes black as night and growled._

"_Get back__!" warned Dee._

Damon turned back to Athena and seemed shock by something. He bent down and picked up Athena and something else.

That's when Tyler, Caroline, Stefan and Dee heard it; soft whimpers.

"The child…" said Deena.

Damon took one last look at them over his shoulder and ran off.

"Should we follow him?" asked Stefan worriedly.

"No, he will kill you if you do." answered Dee before falling to her knees.

"Dee?" asked Bonnie.

The petite vampire laid her forehead against the ground, her whole body shaking. She screamed and sobbed. No one dared to touch her as she cried her heart out.

Stefan turned his head when he heard someone coming their way. He was surprised to see Lucy Bennett running toward them, the spell around Centaurus must have broken with Cleatus departure.

"W-What…" she was about to ask, but she saw Deena on the ground.

"Lucy…What are you doing here?" exclaimed Bonnie.

The witch didn't answer, but looked frantically around them.

"N-no! He can't… Dee?"

The vampire looked at her and Lucy understood and went to her. Dee who had seemed inconsolable took the now crying witch in her arms. She rocked her caressing her back slowly.

"It's okay… It's okay… I'm here… I'm so sorry Lucy… So, so sorry I couldn't stop him…"

The gang looked at each other and it clicked. The woman Cleatus and Damon had talked about… Lucy. He had known her.

Bonnie was the first to crack. She had been so scared to fail, and then Cleatus who had been such a good mentor to her had sacrificed himself. And now, seeing Dee and Lucy crying for a lost friend and a lost lover, it broke her heart. She started to cry.

It wasn't long before Elena and Caroline joined her and they cried in each other's arms.

Stefan and Alaric came closer to Dee and Lucy and helped them up. Dee shook in Alaric's embrace, he felt bad for her. They still didn't know if Athena was going to make it or not. He couldn't imagine how much she was hurting, losing her only family and saviours.

Lucy had stopped sobbing when Stefan had put an arm around her shoulders, but she kept crying silently. He could see the resignation in her eyes, like she had known all along, but had kept hoping.

They all walked silently to their cars. Stefan followed Lucy to hers and drove back to the Boarding house.

When everyone was there, they all sat close to each other in the living room.

"Do you mind if I stay around for a few days?" whispered Lucy.

"Not at all, you can sleep in his room too." answered Stefan softly.

"Thank you. Can you show it to me now?"

"Of course." he stood up and they went upstairs.

No one talked until he got back.

"Is she okay?" asked a concerned Bonnie.

"She broke down into tears when she entered the room, but she's asleep now."

"What about Damon and Athena?"

"They are in his room with their son. I listened, but not for long, it took a few seconds and I heard Damon growling at me from the inside."

"No one should get close to that room for at least the next week," said Deena in a weak voice. "Damon is acting on his animal instinct right now. He will feel threatened by anyone who gets too close. I'm just glad to know that Athena is okay."

"What do we do now?"

"We follow Cleatus instructions," replied Dee. "Once Lucy feels better, we will go through his room. We'll keep on learning to make sure that if anything comes to us, we will be ready."

"That's it?" said Tyler.

"No." she said before looking at him. "Now, we enjoy our lives and thank Cleatus for the chance he gave us all to live happily. We have to move on…" she finished eyes tearing up.

They kept quiet; the silence was comforting.

...

* * *

_**A/N:** Only one story left...  
_

_Thank you for reading! _


	13. Deleted Scene 11

**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations from _The Vampire Diaries_ series created/owned by _L. J. Smith_ and developed by _Kevin Williamson/CW Network_. It was inspired by _La Grande Ourse_ created by _Frédéric Ouellet_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement are intended. OCs are all mine, please ask before using them anywhere.

**Beta Reader:** _OnyxvanGem_

**Author's notes:** _The best way to finish... Fluff!_

* * *

**Deleted Scene 11**

_The gang meets Rain..._

Everyone was impatient and couldn't wait for Athena and Damon to come downstairs with their son. The girls were jealous of Stefan who had been lucky enough to see his nephew earlier. He had been bombarded with questions upon his returning and had told them that they would see the little family at dinner.

"They are coming!" exclaimed Caroline and Deena at the same time. The looked at each other and giggled.

Those two girls were getting too close for everyone's liking and could annoyed the hell out of them when they wanted to. The problem was that Caroline was usually too innocent to realize it, while Deena used it for her advantage.

The couple came in, walking slowly. Athena was holding a babbling infant and Damon had his arms placed protectively around her waist.

They were about to stand up when Damon gave a small growl.

"Guys!" warned Deena. "Not everyone at the same time!"

"And for that you will be the first to see him!" replied Damon smiling at her.

"Really? Ah! AH!" she stood up proudly and went to the couple. "What's his name? Stefan only told us he was cute."

"Deena, I present you Rain Cleatus Salvatore." smiled her friend at her.

The petite vampire instantly got tears in her eyes. "It's a perfect name." she caressed the baby cheek and he turned his face to her. "Hello there, Rain."

He gave his killer toothless smile and she sighed happily.

"Aren't you gorgeous! Can I hold him?"

"Yes you can and you can go and sit back with the gang. We'll stay close." replied Athena.

She gave a kiss to Rain's forehead and let her friend take the baby before caressing Damon's chest, calming his instinct to defend his child.

"Hey?" she murmured against his ear. He looked at her, but kept quiet. "Kiss me."

He took her by the nape of her neck and kissed her lovingly.

The couple was interrupted by Dee who turned Athena toward her and embraced her tightly.

"I was so scared of losing you too."

"It's harder than that to put me down for good!" replied the Shape-shifter returning her hug.

"Can you let go of her now woman?"

"Hey! You've had her to yourself for over two weeks! I need that hug so shut up!"

Athena laughed, but used one hand to caress Damon cheek and lips.

"_Love you_." she mouthed.

"_Love you too_." he mouthed back kissing her thumb.

They heard the gang laughing and turned to see Tyler trying nicely to battle his finger out of the baby grip, but especially out of his mouth.

"Okay baby, this is not food, it's my finger. Please give it back?" asked Tyler nicely smiling at the child.

Rain looked at him with big innocent eyes and pulled the finger out of his mouth long enough to smile before putting it back in, munching on it.

Athena came beside and removed his finger before taking her son in her arms. Rain pouted until he saw who had taken him.

"Hi there pretty. Are you hungry?" she murmured to him smiling. She turned to the gang. "I'll be in the living room feeding him. I'll be right back."

She went to sit on one of the loveseat and opened her shirt and bra to feed him. It took less than a minute and Damon was with her.

"You don't have to be here."

"I know. I just love watching you."

"That is so adorable!" they heard Dee saying from the dinning room.

"Can I kill her?" asked Damon smiling.

"No."

Damon growled while Dee laughed.

…

* * *

******************A/N:** _It was short... I know. :D But I still hope you enjoyed it! Reviews to me are like having Damon, Mason, Stefan, Tyler, Jeremy, Elijah and Klaus in a harem... One per day! How exciting! LoL ^3^ Thank you for reading! And that's a wrap for Centaurus! Please tell me you thoughts, it will make me really (VERY) happy to read and reply to them!_

For those reading my comments... I've posted a new chapter after Centaurus Epilogue; a little update about the sequel!

xoxo

Meye


End file.
